mabel and the triangle
by luigigirl242
Summary: mabel hasn't slept, ate, or talked to anyone since they defeated bill and Gideon. what will happen if a 'old triangular friend' happens to give her a visit? find out when you read my story mabel and the triangle, p.s. I'm making an audio series on youtube if you want to watch it. anyway this is my first story on fanfiction I hope you guys like this yway will mabel love him?
1. nightmares (chapter 1)

prolog:

after mabel and dipper defeated bill and gideon, mabel has been acting strange...she hasn't talk,ate or and sleep for decided today's the day to talk some sence into mabel.  
_

chapter 1, nightmares mabel had snuck into the kitchen finally getting out of her,and dipper's room to get freash air."wow,how long have i been in that room?cause i just came out of there cause i had a bad dream..."she desided to get a glass of milk.  
she went into the kitchen and jumped of what she saw on her was a note saying it was not a dream,written in blue ink.  
"WHAT THE BLARG!?"she said loudly in her note appeared under the note on her hand."another note?"she read it out loud.  
"'look what i did to your other hand'"she looked at her other hand to see a childish drawing of a became frightened and ran back to her bed,trying to go to sleep.(the next morning)"MABEL!?" dipper cryed as he ran up the stairs to their room.  
"mabel! you have to get out of bed! its been months! possibly years!"mabel sat down her mabel juice she was drinking and formed into a ball,tucking her head inside her put his arm around her."mabel whats wrong? i mean after we deafeated bill and gideon, and after we met uncle ford you've been acting wierd lately and its worring candy,brenda,pacifica which is our friend now,uncle stan,soos,and most of all...ME!"she turned her head to the floor and answered,"dipper,...you promise you won't tell no one?"  
he zipped his mouth and flicked his finger at turned to him and whipered,"dipper,ever since we defeated gideon and bill,and met gruncle ford...well i've been had REAL bad nightmares..."dipper had a blank face for 1 second."mabel its ok their just nightmares,it not like their real,well unless their about bill...they arn't about bill right mabel? RIGHT!?"mabel turned her head away while dipper was freaking out."i have to tell someone!"mabel covered dipper's mouth before he could tell anyone."YOU PROMISED!"mabel yelled while removing her hand from dipper's sighed as he sat on mabel's bed to think of what he could idea popped into dipper's head."mabel i'll get some candles,we're going to summon bill."(an hour later)dipper set up the station to summon read the words,"trianglum,entangulum,venefois dominuisium,veneforis venetisarim!"  
nothing happened."WHAT!? I WAS SUPPOSE TO LOSE CONTROLL AND THEN I WOULD-"dipper turned around to find mabel lying on the ground.  
"where am i?"mabel said as she started walking through a black looked like a empty space,why was she out in the middle of nowhere?  
mabel heared evil laughter circle the empty space."OH NO!" (to be continued)


	2. the deal (chapter 2)

"oh no!"a triangle form appeared right in front of her."hey shooting star long time no see!"

mabel jumped back when she saw him.

"b-b-b-"she stood frozen in fear as he aproached her."yes,its me BILL CYPHER! OH and gideon summoned me back to destroy your brother and possibly your family!"

mabel wasn't that surprized about the part where gideon wanted to destroy her family.

"w-well if he was taking orders to destroy my family why did he come to me first? besides dipper was the one trying to summon him..."she thought to herself."oh so pine tree

was trying to summon me, i see!"mabel's mouth dropped open."HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" bill laughed as if he was making fun of

her."heh-star i read minds i know what your saying and what your thinking!"bill paused for a moment."well the reason i came here

is because that,well sometimes my job as a dream demon gets a little lonley...so i never really have time to talk to anyone while taking

orders!"mabel was still sitting in the same place she fell in as she still tryed to scoot started up again talking,"well,i have always

wanted this one thing,hmmm...i know if you get me something in return i will not harm any member of your family,or your friends."mabel stood up from

the place she fell."so if i give you what you want,you won't harm my family,or my friends...what about gravity falls? if your not going to harm them

then you can't harm gravity falls either..."bill started to laugh but then stopped and said,"wait,WHAT!?"bill grabbed his hat in quickly calmed down

so he could keep his end of the bargain."ok,and gravity falls..."mabel then said something that then seemed like the final straw,"what about the world?"bill grew huge

and turned red,then burst into flames."WHAT!? WHY WOULD I GIVE UP THE ENTIRE WORLD FOR ONE PUNY MORTAL!?"bill screamed as mabel dropped to the floor again,more

scared than quickly put her head inside her sweater,and curled up into a noticed she curled up into a ball,because she was scared of him... he remebered a

girl that was scared of him once,when he was a mortal...just like mabel.

bill was walking through the school lobby just like any other person would here at wore glasses and a tuxedo at school, and as a cruel nickname his calssmates called

him 'bill cypher' which stood for him being on the computer all the time playing games and ordering things he liked other than studing like he was assigned to do."HEY BILL CYPHER!"

bill turned around to see,jermey or 'love god' as they call him and he's real good at match making too."hows your next crush going?"bill blushed as he slid down against his locker.

"i don't know jermey...isn't she kinda out of my range?"jermey just smirked."they do call me the love god,and since only you know that im actually am a love god,there's no biggy."

bill smiled as he got up from the lockers."hey! i know how about instead of using your magicy stuff,how about i just talk to her?"jermey's eyes buldged."dude? do you think thats a

good idea,i mean samantha is one of the popular girls..."bill just sat there and smirked."come on jermey,what could possibly go wrong?!"one hour later."AAAAaaaaa! a nerd just asked me

out! get him away from me!"samantha shrieked (im sorry guys i don't like to be mean :( ) bill walked away, heart broken."dude i told you it wouldn't work,wait where are you going?!"jermey

chased after bill. bill responded by saying,"im going some where,maybe to that ice shop down the street,schools out any way this is the last day..."bill ran out the front doors of the school

and to the ice shop called the ice cold mystery."what am i going to do?..."bill got up from his seat,he didn't want to spend the whole day in an ice bill decided to do some exploring

in the fell into a cave while going past the trees."what is this place?"bill thought to spyed some words on the cave's read them aloud."triangulum,entangulum metaforis

domines vencium,metoforis entarium?"bill's eyes turned white and he lost all controll and started screaming,"kcabsdrow egassem! kcabsdrow egassem! kcabsdrow egassem!"everything turned grey.

evil laughter filled the air which frightened bill."finally someone summons me to gravity falls,instead of canada!"there was a huge star pentagram with one eye stairing at bill."well if it isn't bill!

or should i say 'bill cypher' nice to meet you kid! the names pen!" bill was still shocked but he finally caught his breath and said,"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"the monster only smirked

"oh! i know lots of things!"a demon echo voice came out repeating the star pentagram."well bill,since you have no reason for summoning me how about we make a deal?you can get the life you want for something

for me in return!"bill smiled and said,"a life i want?"the creature nodded and held out its grabbed the pentagram's and the hand shake looked like it was fire,but bill egnored it."besides pen,who's life

am i getting?"a evil grin stretched across the face of the star pentagram. "MINE!"bill couldn't let go of the demon's transformed into a triangle with one eye,and the pentagram became a little boy with

white hair,and a blue suit with a necklace that looked like power searged through it."FROM NOW ON YOUR BILL CYPHER AND MY NEW NAME IS LITTLE GIDEON!"bill looked down at his where black,and he

felt some tears coming on."oh is little bill cypher gonna cry?!HAHHAHAHAH!"gideon laughed evily as he walked covered his eye with his hands,thinking"what have i become?"he flew he noticed something,

if he was a demon,he could get back at those bullys in gravity falls,and the started to laugh evily as he snapped his fingers and started to his first the day was over after he tortured his first victom.

he looked up and saw the shooting stars in the a kid shooting stars always made him happy when he was alone,and not suffering from the wrath of those bullys that picked on him.(hint:why do you guys think he calls her shooting star?

not just because of her shirt! XD so cute :3)

"b-bill""BILL CYPHER!"bill snapped out of his flashback when he heard mabel call his name."what?" "you zoned out there for a second...and still what about hte world?"bill snapped his fingers."oh yeah! ummm... ok i'll promise not to destroy the world ok

shooting star?" mabel smiled which made bill feel happy on the inside,but he didn't show it and he didn't know why he was happy at then asked,"besides what did you want anyway?"bill smirked.

"well as i said before shooting star,it gets kinda lonley when your a dream demon for a job,so..."mabel was confused,"so?..."bill's smirk grew bigger.

"i want a bride..."mabel was then realised this was her mind so she thought she had a glass of water,and a glass of water appeared in her hand.

she drank the water then spat it out."WHAT?!"bill trailed off."yes,i want a bride...if you can find me a girl that is willingly to marry me out

of her free will,i will not destroy the world, or gravity falls!"mabel looked conserned,besides who would sacrifice their free will for bill cypher?(to be continued)

message to viewers:i worked really hard on chapter 2 or mabel and the triangle and on my audiodrama,I NEED ARTISTS the only artist i have is me...yep only me..  
but lets hope i get artists and that you guys like this chapter :)

bill:yeah and in the next chapter i sence some ropmance in the next-  
me:NO MORE SPOILERS BILL!  
bill:ok sheesh...  
mabel:hey guys what you doing bill/and me:NOTHING!  
mabel:ok...  
me:this is also going to be a surprise for mabel bill:SHOOTING STAR...say her name right..  
me:ok this is going to be shooting star's surprise ok guys?...happy bill?  
bill:yep *smirks*  
me:ok ill make the next chapter soon guys,BYE!  
bill:remember the gravity's the universe the universe is a hologram! BYE GOLD BYE!  



End file.
